


when the sand runs out

by solohux



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: "Kill him," Snoke whispers.Kylo hesitates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt I got from [@that-oboist](http://that-oboist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thank you so much! ❤️
> 
> the fic can also be found on my tumblr [here!](http://solohux.tumblr.com/post/151070795914/dont-imagine-being-played-by-snoke-and-kylo)

As he climbs into his own empty bed with a heavy head, Kylo knows that he absolutely _is not_ hurt that Hux hadn't shown up to his quarters after his shift like he promised he would. Like he always does.

Their relationship is nothing more than stress-relief but a little warning of a cancellation of such arrangements would be appreciated, Kylo thinks. He absolutely _is not_ attached to Hux in _any sort_ of romantic way.

His dreams don't seem to agree, painting images of Hux and his porcelain-pale body across his mind as he sleeps, imagining Hux lying next to him, the post-glow of sex evident on his blushing cheeks.

Kylo doesn't approve. Jerking off in the shower then next morning only adds to his frustration at Hux for jilting him, as though it's _Hux's_ fault that he's woken up throbbingly hard. With a somewhat clear mind, Kylo rigidly walks along the corridors to a meeting with Snoke, eager for Hux to come around the corner so Kylo can show him just _how much_ he _doesn't_ care.

"An important mission," the Supreme Leader tells Kylo. "General Hux had to leave as soon as he received the debriefing. He'll be gone for some time. Ensure his position is filled accordingly."

Even when the hologram of his master fizzles out, Kylo stays rooted to the spot, unhappy with how unspecific ' _he'll be gone for some time_ ' is. There's an odd clenching of his chest that increases his breathing. Kylo is sure that it's just his need to tell Hux how angry he is for not even having the decency to inform Kylo about his urgent mission.

The _Finalizer_ is pleasant without Hux, Kylo thinks. There isn't anyone breathing down his neck about ruined consoles and missed data reports, no one to chastise him for being late to meetings, no one to undress him after a tense day, and no one to hold, to latch onto in bed during the cold nights.

Kylo pulls his duvet tighter around his body. He misses Hux's warmth, _not_ Hux's presence; two things which are entirely different. The warmth would ensure that Kylo's body keeps at optimum temperature...Hux's presence is irritating, latching onto Kylo's consciousness during the darkest parts of the nights, giving him an annoying sort of comfort that the nightmares that plague Kylo's sleep aren't real.

Kylo doesn’t need Hux to sleep peacefully. Kylo knows his relationship with Hux is nothing. _Meaningless_. **_Void_**. Hux obviously doesn't care. Neither does Kylo.

It's four months later when the Supreme Leader contacts Kylo to go to his hidden citadel for ' _vital training_.' Kylo obeys, ignoring his discomfort at the strange aura to his master's voice, dark and eerie, as though concealing something from plain sight.

Snoke's citadel is drenched in the Dark Side, and Kylo feels his senses a little disorientated as he makes his way towards his master's throne room.

Something is frightfully amiss. Kylo can feel it, lingering around him like a bad smell that refuses to die.

The doors to the throne room open, and so do Kylo's eyes.

At the Supreme Leader's feet, General Hux lies in a crumpled heap, arms restrained behind his back, both dry and fresh blood on his pale skin; the perfectly porcelain skin that's been the focus of Kylo's most calming dreams. His uniform is torn, ripped apart at its seams, his bloodied chest on show for Kylo to watch its unsteady rise and fall.

In the silence of the chamber, Hux's ragged breathing sounds more like forced screams to Kylo's ears, loud and piercing.

Snoke does not greet his apprentice with words. Rather, he stares at him with hungry eyes, lapping up Kylo's agonised expression, the powerful mix of anger and torment in his dark eyes.

Hux is barely conscious; the loud mind that Kylo has attuned himself to is much too quiet, like white noise rather than anything coherent, than anything that would give Kylo any sort of reassurance that Hux is alright. His copper hair is matted with blood, messy and untamed. Kylo knows that Hux would be disgraced with his own unkempt appearance.

"Kill him," Snoke whispers, the air seemingly trembling with the strength of the dark timbre of his voice. Kylo feels his fingers jitter, as though his master has attempted to worm his way into Kylo's thoughts to give him an extra push to obey.

"Supreme Leader, I don't--"

" _Kill him._ Become the man your grandfather would be proud of."

There's a rush of something seemingly cold and ghostly through Kylo's veins, as though there's a whisper that's attempting to call to him but he can't quite hear, he can't quite understand it's call.

"R...en," Hux's voice is cracked, hoarse from neglect, his once-plush lips now dry and dull. He opens his eyes as much as he can, groaning in pain as he stretches his bruised skin around his eye socket. "P...lease."

Kylo stands above him, staring down at the shadow of the man he would've swore his life to only a few months ago. Inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to calm himself, Kylo calls his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it as soon as his finger is over its ignition switch. The blade roars to life, crackling, matching the broken sounds of Hux's breath.

"Close your eyes," Kylo says.

"No..." Hux begs, pitifully attempting to shuffle away, his battered body much too weak to obey. His lips curve, suppressing his impending sobs. "No. Ren. Please."

"Hux," Kylo whispers, his tone cold and flat. "Close your eyes."

Hux's body quivers, his mind shuts down. As he closes his eyes, a final tear slips from his eye and cascades over his nose, dropping onto the floor like the final piece of sand in a hour glass.

Time has most certainly run out for the man with too much control over Kylo's mind and soul. Kylo knows the glass must be shattered; the sand has to be free.

With an angered cry, Kylo hurls his ignited saver through the air, slicing his master's head clean from his body, killing the snake instantaneously.

Hux flinches as soon as Kylo cries out, expecting death. But soft and caring hands are suddenly working to unfasten the ropes that have kept him bound and degraded for the last four months.

 _Kylo's_ hands.

"Open your eyes." Hux doesn't. Kylo begs, desperate. " _Please_. Hux. I'm sorry."

With tears in his own eyes, Kylo is grateful to see the green glimmer of Hux's eyes as he opens them, shining like Kylo remembers them.

"You..killed him...You're... _free_ ," Hux gasps, groaning.

Kylo smooths his hand through Hux's coarse, blood-filled hair, planting a soft kiss to his forehead, to a spot where Hux's skin is still perfect.

" _We're_ free."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
